By means of a server virtualization technology, hardware such as a CPU, a memory, a disk, and an input/output (I/O) port, becomes a “resource pool” that can be managed dynamically, thereby improving resource usage and making a computer system more adaptable to a service change. Currently, in the virtualization technology, a para-virtualization (PV) solution using a PV driver may be used in network communication between a virtual sub-machine and a host. That is, a back-end driver is installed on a side of the host, while a front-end driver is installed on a virtual sub-machine side, so that the network communication of the virtual sub-machine is implemented by interaction between the front-end driver and the back-end driver. All packets that are sent to the virtual sub-machine or sent by the virtual sub-machine pass through the back-end driver on the host-side, so that management such as packet filtering and quality of service (QoS) on the network communication of the virtual sub-machine may be performed on the host-side. However, because packets of all virtual sub-machines are processed by using the back-end driver on the host-side, that is, the back-end driver on the host-side performs soft routing, which may cause a very heavy processing burden of a CPU on the host-side. For example, when a gigabit network adapter is used, a network throughput and consumption of the CPU are acceptable. When a 10-GB network adapter is used, a performance bottleneck of the CPU on the host-side is easily generated and the service life of the CPU may be negatively affected. Thus, the processing capability of the network adapter cannot be fully realized.